


Fiancé's Observation Record of a Clumsy Self-Proclaimed Villaness

by animomma



Series: Stories of People Falling [2]
Category: Observation Record of a Self-Proclaimed Villainess' Fiance, 自称悪役令嬢な婚約者の観察記録 - しき | Jishou Akuyaku Reijou na Konyakusha no Kansatsu Kiroku - Shiki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, villainess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Cecil has to stop Tia's various falls that result from her clumsy inattentiveness.
Relationships: Cecil Glo Alphasta/Bertia Ibl Noches, Cecil/Bertia, Cecil/Tia
Series: Stories of People Falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Fiancé's Observation Record of a Clumsy Self-Proclaimed Villaness

“Cecil-sama!” 

Bertia’s cry rang out across the courtyard as she hurried towards me, moving faster than a lady of her station should. I put on my polite smile, keeping my feelings about my cute fiancée hidden underneath it. I called back to her, “Tia, don’t you think you should slow down a bit?”

Almost as if my words were prophecy, at that moment, Bertia’s foot hit a loose brick in the path, and she pitched forward, her eyes wide in shock. Kuro and Zeno both started forward to catch her, but luckily, she had tripped mere feet away from me, so I was in a position to easily intercept her fall. Instead of hitting the hard bricks, she fell into my waiting arms. Despite the ease with which I caught her, my heart beat a little bit faster, and I felt irked at my fiancée’s carelessness.

I spoke to her in a low voice, with my face frozen in a smile. “Tia. Didn’t I just tell you to slow down?”

She looked up at me, her eyes now wide in apprehension at my expression. “Y-you did, Cecil-sama.”

“And do you see now why I said that?”

“Y-yes, Cecil-sama.”

“Don’t you think a lady should be more careful about where she’s going, anyway?”

“I...yes, Cecil-sama.” Bertia looked suitably chastened at my scolding. 

Hey, Zeno, I know what you’re thinking. This is for Bertia’s own good, ok? There’s no such thing as me being too strict with my fiancée.

Ignoring the judgmental glare of my servant, I asked Bertia, “What were you in such a hurry for, anyway?” As I spoke, I set her carefully back on her feet.

Her face brightened almost immediately. “Oh, that’s right! Cecil-sama, I completed some absolutely splendid bullying today!” She put her hands on her hips in triumph, showing what I’m sure she meant to be a villainous smile.

Absolutely adorable.

I gave her a polite smile in return. “Did you, now?”

She nodded firmly. 

I turned my body slightly and said, “Well, I have to head this way, would you mind walking with me while you tell me about it?”

“Oh, of course, Cecil-sama! I wouldn’t want to take up too much of your time.” She obediently fell into step with me, completely missing the fact that a real villainess would want to monopolize my time as demandingly as possible. Kuro and Zeno fell into step behind us as we walked, and Bertia began telling me about her escapades. “You see, we were in class, and Miss Heronia was called upon to answer a question on etiquette. She said she didn’t know the answer, so I spoke up and ridiculed her for not knowing. Everyone started whispering about her, and she even had to stay after class for review with the teacher!” She smiled proudly at the end of this speech.

But, Bertia, isn’t that just you pointing out something that’s true? Miss Heronia is also a student here, and should know about basic etiquette. And her having to stay after class probably has more to do with her lack of effort than your attempted bullying.

Ah, well. She’s cute, so I’ll let it go at this.

As I was watching her triumphant face in amusement, Bertia suddenly stumbled, and pitched sideways. 

Straight towards an open stairwell.

Swiftly, I darted forward, but she had already begun to fall down the stairs. Without thinking, I dove after her, catching up to her progress quickly and cradling her body to mine. Once I had her secured, I reached out to grab hold of the railing, using it to arrest our fall. We stopped moving with a jerk, and I clutched her body to me even tighter in that moment, wary of her tumbling downwards again. 

For a moment after we came to a rest in the middle of the stairs, all was silent. Then I heard giggles from a little ways away. I quickly located two ladies across an open courtyard who were staring as us and whispering behind their hands. I sent them a glare that was full of all my pent-up emotions from Bertia’s near-fall. They both turned white and scrambled away, not daring to look back. I turned my gaze to Zeno, and flicked my head towards the two ladies. He nodded wordlessly and went after them. He would make sure they knew what would happen if they dared to laugh at the crown prince’s fiancée again.

Having dealt with this issue, I focused on the bundle in my arms. Keeping a tight hold on her, I walked Bertia back up the steps and said in a quiet voice, “Tia, my dear fiancée, didn’t I just get done telling you to be careful?”

I felt her body shiver as my voice resounded next to her ear. She didn’t lift her head up to look at me as she nodded.

“Tia. That’s not an answer.”

“I...I’m sorry, Cecil-sama.”

Irritation pricked at my skin. “Sorry? And what good would that have done, if you had fallen all the way down the stairs and gotten yourself hurt? You’re lucky that I was here to catch you this time, and that Kuro was ready as back up. Don’t think that we’ll be around every time you go near a staircase. You need to pay a bit more attention and have some awareness of your surroundings.”

She nodded miserably, still staring at the floor.

This wouldn’t do at all. I let go of her waist and reached both my hands out, cupping her cheeks and tilting her head up so I could look at her. 

“Cecil-sama, what…”

Not waiting for her to finish talking, I pinched her cheeks and pulled gently on them before letting them go. “What do you think I would do if you got injured?” I asked softly. Her eyes widened at my words, and I smiled in response, a real smile this time. “Just make sure to be more careful.” 

She finally answered me seriously, looking straight into my face. “Yes, Cecil-sama.”

“Good.” I scooped her hand up and placed it in the crook of my arm. “Hold onto me like this while we walk. I wouldn’t want to lose my fiancée to a flight of steps.”

Bertia’s face brightened, and she responded enthusiastically, “Of course you’re right, Cecil-sama. I must take care of my health until the graduation ceremony, so I can properly receive my downfall!”

Hey, aren’t you misunderstanding this here?

Well, I suppose it’s fine, as long as she’s committed to taking care of herself until I graduate. I’ll have to figure something out after that, however. Looking at her now, however, with her free hand clenched into a determined fist, is just too cute. So I suppose I’ll allow this misunderstanding to go on for a little longer.


End file.
